Lavender
by Black-scarlet-rose17
Summary: What happends when Martha meet her old friends after she has had a new life for 2 years. A war breaks out between the groups...what will happend if when Martha is in the middle and needs to pick a side? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my second Fan fiction! Hope ya like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Indigo. Alice Hoffman does.

*Matty POV*

The flood….after the flood my friends moved away. I couldn't wait to see them again…but I moved a year later. Hello, my name is Martha but my new friends call me "Matty" and I'm a sixteen-year-old girl. I'm about 5.9 and my hair is what people call a "gift from heaven" really …yea they call it that. My hair is a black and has purple natural highlights in it. My hair falls down to the middle of my back. It also completes my purplish indigo eyes. My dream of becoming a professional dancer is coming true but I also have become an actress and singer. I know that sounds weird to just happen in TWO YEARS …seriously I'm was shocked to but I was in the right place at the right time.

Now this is my story …. If a flood is what broke it then a flood can fix it. Right?

BSR: that's just the prologue. Please R&R!

See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 1 people descriptions

BSR: hey! Sorry I haven't updated. Things have been hectic in my house. So here are some descriptions of the characters in this chapter.

BSR: Disclaimer: I do not own Indigo.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±BSR±±±±±±±±±±±±±

Name: Martha Glimmer Nickname: Matty

Hair: Black and purple hair that falls to the middle of her back.

Occupation: Professional actress, singer, and dancing.

Height: 6.9ft

Weight: ? (You don't ask a girl her weight)

Year: Senior of Seaside High

Clubs/sports: Swimming team

Position: Leader

Name: Matt Oklend

Hair: short light brown

Occupation: none

Height: 6.9ft

Weight: ?

Year: Senior of Seaside High

Clubs/sports: Wrestling, football team, swim team

Siblings: Nichole, Zach

Position/Nickname: hider/sport

Name: Nichole Oklend

Hair: chocolate colored hair

Occupation: model

Height: 6.8 ft

Weight: ?

Year: Senior of Seaside High

Clubs/sports: Track, softball, soccer and swim team.

Siblings : Matt and Zack

Position/nickname: muscle/ Model

Zach Oklend

Hair: blonde

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Occupation: none

Year: 8th grade

Spots/clubs: Swimming team, Soccer, football, Track

Siblings: Nichole, Matt

Position: New Kid

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±BSR±±±±±±±±±±±±±

BSR: There are the descriptions for the people in the first chapter. AND I will be getting it on soon. So yea that's it….. Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Shortcuts

BRS: It's is chapter 1!

Matt: finally! It to you long enough!

BRS: Hey I have a very stressful life!

Nichole: why are you both yelling?

BRS and Matt: I AM NOT YELLING!

Matty: yes you are.

Harmony: Disclaimer: Black_Scarlet_Rose17 doesn't own Indigo.

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±BSR±±±±±±±±±±±±±

_Italics means thoughts _

_**Bold italics means thoughts in memories **_

**Bold means**__**memories **

Regular means present

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±BSR±±±±±±±±±±±±±

*Matty Pov*

It has been two years since the McGill Brothers left. After the great flood happened and they saved the town with their mermaidness (A/N: Don't know if that is a word) they when to the beach to live. I walked down a nature path to my Oceanside house. Hi my name is Martha Glimmer. I live in a place called Aquelantopen. I have group of friends that are also on the swim team. _Some of them that's the only way I could be friends with. _

"Matty, wait for us!" I turned to see Nichole jogging up to me.

"Wait for me too!" I looked even further and saw Matt running his hardest to get to his sister.

Today was the day of the big swimming meet between our Seashore middle school and the other middle school, Death Wage middle. _I mean who would name a middle school 'Death Wage'? I know I wouldn't._

"Let's see who was to go though the new kid! I bet the new kid will kick their butt!" Matt said

"By any chance 'the new kid' is your brother Zach?" I asked knowing the answer.

"YEP!" Matt said.

*Normal Pov*

The three friends continued to the pool.

"I might have to get some numbers this time if my brother gets hurt." Matt said punching the air.

"Yea, you do that but don't think that we'll save your butt…again." Matty said laughing with Nichole.

"Come on! Let's get there already." Nichole said impatiently.

"Last on there is a smelly monkey butt!" Matt yelled running ahead of the girls. The girls laughing then started running. Matty ended up being the winner with Nichole in second place with Matt coming up last.

"How did that happen when I had such a good lead?" He asked amazed.

"Because I know a lot of helpful shortcuts that are easy for me to use. I have too or I would be late for school and anything else if I didn't." Matty said.

"Find some for me or I WILL FAIL this semester. I barely passed last semester." Matt said putting his head down.

"Ok, ok I will find some for you." Matty said while looking around. "Hey Zach!" She yelled spotting him.

"Hey." Zach yelled walking up to the group.

"Who were you taking to little bro?" Matt asked watching a dark-haired boy walk away.

"O. He from the team I facing." Zach said smiling.

"What's his name?" Nichole asked.

"O. His name is…"

***Matty's Pov* **

"Find some for me or I WILL FAIL this semester. I barely passed last semester." He said putting his head down. _Ha ha his is really despite. _

"Ok, ok I will find some for you." I said while looking around for a blonde haired kid. "Hey Zach!" I yelled finally spotting him.

"Hey." Zach yelled walking up to the group.

"Who were you taking to little bro?" Matt asked as we all watched the dark-haired boy walk away.

"O. He from the team I facing." Zach said smiling. _He has one of the cutest smiles._

"What's his name?" Nichole asked. _He seems so familiar._

"His name is Eli McGill." My Heart stopped.

_It couldn't be Eli! Could it?_

±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±BSR±±±±±±±±±±±±±

BSR: So that is my first real chapter in this story.

Matt: Am I supposed to be this whinny?

BSR: Your not whinny.

Matt: Yes I am!

BSR: No Your NOT!

Matt: YEA I AM!!

BSR: NO YOUR NOT!!!! *screaming at each other*

Matty: Please R&R!

Nichole: Stop it you guys.

Matty: Yea you're giving us a headache.

BSR and Matt: THIS DOESN"T CONCEN YOU! *continue arguing*

Matty and Nichole: *sweat drop*


End file.
